loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Bahamas is relevant
Bahamas_is_relevant a a predictor currently signed to Loser Leaves Reddit. He is officially a freelancer but sides with the_gift_of_g2j's SmackDown Live brand. Bahamas debuted at WrestleMania 33 as the Caribbean Kingpin, before re-debuting as the Russian Bear shortly afterwards. He also is part of the tag team [[Vicious and Delicious|'Vicious and Delicious']] along with LemonStains, and has yet to win a match on LLR's main roster. He was also the creator of and one of the original six contenders for the Hardcore Championship. Career 'The Caribbean Kingpin' Bahamas initially debuted shortly before WrestleMania 33 as the Caribbean Kingpin, a ruthless, self-centered Caribbean mob boss with a mean streak. He proceeded to lose at WrestleMania in a Intercontinental Championship No. 1 Contender's triple threat match, along with LemonStains, to Broken Brother Dezoo. 'Re-debut, the Russian Bear, and teaming with LemonStains' Shortly afterwards, Bahamas re-debuted as the Russian Bear, a humble, working-class, vaguely-communist Russian. He challenged LemonStains in another IC title No. 1 Contender's match at Payback, where he and Lemons fought to a no-contest. However, in the aftermath, he and LemonStains formed the tag team Vicious and Delicious, built on the mutual respect the two had built during their battles. They fought once more at Backlash, where he fell to Lemons. In addition, Vicious and Delicious lost the Tag Team Battle Royal held at TakeOver Chicago the previous night. At Extreme Rules, Bahamas fell in an open challenge against King-of-Zing, the newest member of the Advantage. Vicious and Delicious also fell in another tag team battle royal. Due to this, as well as Lemons' continued pursuit of the Intercontinental Championship after being screwed out of it by the Advantage, Vicious and Delicious agreed to take a temporary break from teaming. Several weeks later, Bahamas invoked the wrath of King-Of-Zing by effectively dethroning her of the United Kingdom Championship with his creation of the Hardcore Championship. He assaulted Zing backstage as revenge for the Advantage's previous attack on Lemons, but shortly thereafter fell in the six-pack challenge to crown the inaugural Hardcore Champion and an LLR World Cup first-round match against his partner LemonStains at Dominion 6.11, and in a United States Championship No. 1 Contender's triple threat match at Money in the Bank against the winner, StraightUpTalibum, and Mlgbonghits4. After MITB, he called out Zing for a rematch at Great Balls of Fire, which she accepted. To toy with the Advantage and assist Lemons in his feud with SlowbroJJ, he also aided in the kidnapping of immathrodis for the LemonStains edition of the JJ show. At WCPW's Pro Wrestling World Cup Japanese Qualifiers on July 7th, Bahamas fought to a draw with YourBuddyChurch in a match for the Hardcore Championship. Later, at Night 1 of the G1 Climax, Bahamas was defeated by new Hardcore Champion Mlgbonghits4 in a match for the title. Born Ready and changes in personality At Great Balls of Fire (2017), Bahamas fell to Zing. After the match, he was saved from a beatdown by Lemons, ecock5902, Thegamerwhohelps, and ThePruef. The next night on Raw, the five men were declared as the stable Born Ready, with Bahamas as the leader, and shortly thereafter began a feud against Shriramrishi's Black Sabbath. In addition, Bahamas and Lemons re-formed Vicious and Delicious to take on Gemini at Battleground (2017). Over the next several weeks, while continuing as a face overall, Bahamas began to move away from the Russian Bear character and display increasingly heelish characteristics, such as becoming more arrogant, acting more vicious in the ring, and declaring himself both "the Ready One" and "The Greatest Man That Ever Predicted." In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Red Death'' (Sitout Jackknife Powerbomb) *''Soviet Special No. 3'' (Anaconda Vise) *''Caribbean Nightmare (Bridging German Suplex; used as a finisher as the Caribbean Kingpin, used as an unnamed signature move thereafter) Signature Moves *''Russian Hammer (Gut kick followed by a running knee to the head) *''Russian Sickle'' (Russian legsweep) *''Chain Reaction'' (Boxing jab, European uppercut, kick to the right shin, and kick to the left hip, in sequence) *''the Rainbreaker (Dragon Suplex off the top rope) *Lariat *Pendulum backbreaker *Big boot *Bearhug *Bridging German Suplex *Dragon Suplex Nicknames *"the Caribbean Kingpin" *'"the Russian Bear"' *'"the Ready One"' *'"The Greatest Man That Ever Predicted"' Entrance Theme(s) *'Red March Remix''' (Red Alert 3 Soviet March Metal Remix) - Lervish, James Hannigan Category:Predictor